


Smoothie Boy

by Blumeetsgreen



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cigarettes, Covid-19 pandemic, Do not make out with strangers during a global pandemic, Drag Race, Flirting, Fluff, Harry works at Jamba Juice, Kinda, Louis swears a lot, M/M, Making Out, Niall is mentioned once, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27733738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blumeetsgreen/pseuds/Blumeetsgreen
Summary: Louis really wants Jamba Juice.Too bad they all close early.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Smoothie Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Something short and simple I wrote on a whim. Loosely based on true events. Shoutout to my best friend Xan (Hi Xan) who stayed on the phone with me for an hour and entertained my manic-smoothie-craving episode. Unfortunately I did not get cute Smoothie Boy’s name or number. But we got this fic instead.

Louis really wants Jamba Juice. 

Louis had his feet kicked up in Zayn's lap, cigarette dangling from his lips as he watches the latest episode of Drag Race Allstars when the sudden craving of a Caribbean Passion ripped throughout his entire body. He _needed_ one. And when Louis wants something, he gets it.

He checks the time, _8:07pm_. They should be open, right? _Right?_

"I really want Jamba Juice." 

His roommate looks at him with a raised eyebrow, "Is this part of your weird cigarette thing?” 

Louis shrugs, “Yeah.” 

Zayn stares at him before deadpanning, “Go get some then.” And he turns back towards the TV. They're rooting for Shea Couleé this season. 

With a sigh, Louis stands up, putting out his cigarette, dusting the crumbs of all the junk food he has been shoving his mouth with today off his shirt, and slips his bare feet in his vans, "I'll be right back." 

Zayn keeps his eyes on the television set, "Get me something mango." 

Louis rolls his eyes as he takes his key off the hook and drives the five minutes to the Jamba Juice around the corner. He hops out of the car, pulling his face mask over his nose and mouth. He notices the lights off. 

Louis groans, yanking the mask below his mouth, and pulls out his phone to call his best friend, "They're closed." 

"Don't know how I can help with that, buddy." 

"Maybe there's one that's open later." 

"Google it. But hurry up, you're interrupting the show." 

Louis places Zayn on speaker and pulls out Google Maps, typing in _Jamba Juice_. They're all marked closed except for one that's 20 minutes away. Open until nine. He looks at the time, _8:16pm._ He can make it on time. 

Life since the pandemic had been rather boring. Zayn is still working shifts at Starbucks while Louis is stuck at home all day collecting less money in unemployment as the months rage on. He's gained too much weight, with all the sitting around doing nothing but eat. His cigarette habit has skyrocketed from a few a day to chain smoking his whole pack due to absolute boredom.

That's particularly what fueled his craving, a Caribbean Passion probably pairs well with a cigarette. He had to try it. 

Throughout the last six months he had discovered wonderful (and not so wonderful) cigarette/drink combinations. Nothing beats a steaming cup of coffee or a chilled Stella Artois, but lately he’s been really enjoying cream soda with his nicotine fix. Zayn has been bringing him home Green Tea Frappuccino’s from work. He never really enjoyed matcha, but it’s a combination made in heaven. Tomato juice was probably the worst. It’s him trying and enjoying the little things, he tells himself.

"There's one 20 minutes away that’s still opened, something mango, right?" Louis thinks it’s called Mango-a-go-go.

"You should really call and make sure they're open before you drive that far." Zayn seems disinterested.

Louis rolls his eyes, "I trust Google." 

Louis hangs up on Zayn and gets in his car, getting the directions and drives to the open Jamba Juice. 

He pulls up right to the front of the store, and smiles once he sees the lights are on and a worker behind the counter. Suddenly giddy, excitement to finally have his hands on a Caribbean Passion, he strolls up to the door and pulls on the handle. 

He really shouldn't have trusted Google. 

Completely baffled, he looks at the hours posted next to the door, _Open 6am-9pm._

He tries the door again. Still locked. 

And then right in front of his face, a damn flyer he has come all too familiar with, _Due to COVID-19 pandemic, we will be closing at 8pm._

Louis wants to yank his fucking hair out. 

He rips out his phone and calls Zayn, "Guess _fucking_ what? I just drove 20 _fucking_ minutes to Jamba Juice and they're closed. I just wanted a _fucking_ Caribbean Passion. Is that too _fucking_ much to ask for?" He starts ranting the second Zayn picks up the phone.

"Say fuck one more time,” Louis scoffs and says fuck again, “I told you dude, should have called." 

"Oh shut the _fuck_ up." Louis balances the phone between his cheek and his shoulder as he leans against the hood of the car and lights his cigarette. With no drink combination. _Stress smoking_ , he tries to justify.

He stares at the worker inside Jamba Juice, cleaning up the counter tops and blenders, "Z? Do you think the worker will make me one if I ask nicely?" 

"Doubt it." 

Louis takes a drag as the worker shuffles towards the door, turning around to lock it behind him. 

"Hey, can you make me a smoothie?" 

Smoothie Boy looks up, and he's all dimples and green doe eyes. A face mask is pulled down to below his lips. Louis swoons. He's in a ridiculous bright orange polo and somehow still looks hot. 

He studies Louis up and down, Louis gulps before he takes another drag. The boy cocks his head to the side (how adorable), "What kind?" 

"Caribbean Passion." 

Smoothie Boy smiles brighter, "That's easy. Give me a second." 

Smoothie Boy, now nicknamed _the love of Louis' life_ , rushes back inside and Louis is momentarily shocked that he's actually getting his Caribbean Passion. Or, cigarette and drink combination ecstasy.

"The prettiest boy I have ever seen is making me a smoothie." 

"Congratulations. What about my mango smoothie?" 

"Mango-a-go-go. I forgot to ask." 

"Wanker." 

Louis watches through the window as _the love of his life_ makes his smoothie, pouring it into a large cup and going towards the back to rewash the station. 

"I feel so bad. He has to clean the blender and counter all over again." 

"You should get his number." 

"Zayn I'm wearing joggers and a shirt covered in stains. My hair is greasy, and my fingers are stained yellow from all the cigarettes I've been smoking." 

"He literally just stayed at work longer than he needed to just because you wanted a smoothie. He likes you. I'm not sure why or how, you're annoying and a hot mess. Get his number." 

"Oh shit, _oh shit_. He's coming out, shut the hell up." Louis whispers quickly into his phone, even though Smoothie Boy won't be able to hear him. Zayn hangs up anyway. 

Smoothie Boy locks the door and turns around. He grins widely as he presents Louis with the largest Caribbean Passion he has seen. 

"What do I owe you?" 

Rosy cheeked, Smoothie Boy responds, "Don't worry, it's on me." 

Louis takes the smoothie and takes a sip, following it with a drag of his cigarette, "Fuck. That's good," Smoothie Boy stands there patiently, hands behind his back, "I have to give you something." 

"Maybe your name?" He blushes.

Louis smiles, throwing his cigarette to the ground and crushing it with his shoe. Holding his hand out he says, "Louis." 

Smoothie Boy looks down at his hand and arches an eyebrow, "Haven't you heard? Handshakes are so out these days." 

Louis pulls his hand back, "Right. Global Pandemic." 

"I'm Harry, by the way." 

"That's good to know, I was calling you Smoothie Boy in my head." Louis decides not to mention the _love of his life_ thing.

Louis takes a sip of his Caribbean Passion. _So fucking good._ To hell with green tea. Harry is eyeing him curiously, "Really? That's what I was calling you in my head too."

"How am I Smoothie Boy? You're the one who makes them." Louis teases him, leaning his legs back against his car.

"And you're the one who comes to Jamba Juice past closing and demands a Caribbean Passion. You're lucky you're cute." Harry teases back. 

Suddenly Louis is hit with flashes of wedding colors and baby names, a very hot mess indeed, "I know a way to pay you back." 

Harry blushes even deeper, "Yeah? How?" 

"How about my phone number?" 

Harry giggles. He _fucking_ giggles. 

He pulls his phone from his pocket quickly, fumbling with it as he passes it over, "Yeah, of course. Here." 

Louis types in his number and saves his name as "Smoothie Boy🍇🥭🍊🍓🍑".

Harry smiles down at it, looking almost endeared, "Those are the ingredients to Caribbean Passion." 

Louis smirks, "Yeah, unfortunately there's no passion fruit emoji." 

Harry shifts on his feet, looking like he doesn't want to leave but doesn't know what else to say, so Louis says it for him. 

"So, do you want to come over? I'm just watching Drag Race." He's hopeful as he eyes Harry, his straw in his mouth, trying to be seductive. Don't judge him, he's rusty after half a year in lockdown. 

Harry looks away, dimple and all, "I love Drag Race. It better be Allstars and you better be rooting for Shea."

Any man who loves Shea Couleé is a man after his heart.

Also who cares about a pandemic when a beautiful stranger is willing to come over to his apartment. _Shit. His apartment._ Louis tries to remember what it looked like before he left. Hopefully Harry doesn't mind a sink full of dirty dishes and a lingering cloud of cigarette and marijuana smoke.

Louis pulls his phone out and calls Zayn, "Harry's coming over. Leave." 

"Who the fuck is Harry?" 

Louis hangs up. 

"I need to text my roommate, tell him I don't need a ride." Harry mumbles quietly, mostly to himself. 

"Come on, Smoothie Boy." Louis opens the passenger side door for Harry.

When Harry and Louis arrive back at his apartment, Zayn is no where to be seen and the dishwasher is running. They inch closer and closer to each other on the couch as the episode goes on and by the time Shea _kills it_ in the Lip Sync Battle, sending India home (good riddance), Harry is practically in Louis’ lap and kissing him frantically. 

Later, Niall, Harry’s roommate, arrives and Harry gives him a snog goodbye, leaving tasting like Caribbean Passion (and maybe a little bit like cigarettes). 

And when Harry test positive a week and two lockdown friendly dates later (also known as snogging on Louis’ couch), they decide to quarantine together.


End file.
